


Just Hold on to Me

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina gets a concussion and Emma helps her heal with a magic induced altered state of consciousness. Crack!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hold on to Me

They always ended up back in that damned clock tower. They'd had to repair that thing like 5 times in the past 2 years. Ursula just tenacle blasted Regina from the street below and Emma had covered for her with a finger blast of magic, but some of that sort of hit poor magically concussed Regina right in the head. Emma winced as Regina tried to tell her that she was fine, but the F sound was drawn out and so with a "I'm Fffffff," Regina collapsed face first into Emma's arms.

"Holy shit, Regina?" Emma lowered her to the wooden floor and pulled her unconscious body to the side. This magic fight had become a mess: purple and pink smokey shit show that it was. Regina was hurt, Emma was pissed and the three evil amigas were retreating back to their lair. Emma had gotten a pretty good blow in at the end; too bad most of it hit Regina. Emma gave the retreating witches the middle finger and cursed before crawling over and cradling Regina's injured head. She tapped her cheek and smoothed her hair.

"Regina? Open your eyes come on. Please?" Emma begged her quietly, praying she was okay. Emma smacked her a bit more forcefully, and then figured that smacking someone with a head injury in the face is probably not best practice.

Slowly Regina opened her eyes, and tried to move, but she just stared up at Emma, her eyes lazy and unfocused. "I think you have a concussion, Regina. Don't move. I'm going to get help!"

"Emma?" Regina blinked reaching up to touch her face. "Did we win?" She coughed pathetically, and Emma sucked back some snot. She always got emotional during these epic life or death battles.

"Yeah, Regina. We won."

….

"No, Mr. Gold said that the only way you're going to heal is if you rest and the only way you can rest is if we magically turn off your higher thought processes or something."

"Or something?" Regina gulped and clenched her jaw in pain. Her head was pounding and everything was still spinning like she was trapped on a goddamned tilt-o-whirl. "Emma, I don't trust him."

"Look, you don't have any options. Taking that magic blast isn't fatal, but it definitely zapped your energy. And it's partially my fault you took a one, two punch from the Sushi Queen and my dumb ass." Emma felt really guilty. She was a better shot with a gun then she was with her magical kinetic force field blasts. She'd have to go practice at the range some time.

Regina looked about as weak as a kitten, she barely protested when Emma helped her home and up to bed. "I don't want to go into a magic coma. What if it's like the sleeping curse?" Regina sounded frightened.

"Nah, Gold showed me a scroll so I know it's legit. I just have to recite the incantation and make sure to say all the big words correctly and then you'll kind of turn off. Your personality will at least. You'll just function on your base impulses and I'll be here to take care of you the whole time." Emma was certain it would work. Gold had specified that Emma keep an eye on her as the state unleashed the subconscious mind and "dream walks" were a common occurrence. "Come on, Regina. I wouldn't insist unless it was absolutely necessary. You need your strength back and this will heal you in like a day instead of 6 weeks."

Regina knew Emma was right. She had heard of the spell before, and even seen it in practice. "Emma, I will not be held accountable for my actions while I am in a magically induced catatonia. And when I wake up, my body better not suffer further injury."

"Um…I told you I'd take care of you."

"There are child gates in the attic from when Henry was a toddler. Do not let me fall down the stairs, Emma," Regina was adamant. It took a ton of trust to put herself under Emma's care during a spell of this magnitude.

"It's just for a day. I won't let you fall down the stairs. I need you to be up to par to deal with those Disney bitches," Emma sighed, realizing she was exhausted herself. Magic fights took a lot out of her, but she knew she could sufficiently take care of Regina. The woman was tiny. She'd restrain her physically if she had too.

"Just do the spell. Keep Henry away from me, okay?" Regina asked looking weary and frightened.

Emma licked her lips and took the battered old scroll out of her jeans pocket. "Oh wait, that's a receipt from the store. Hang on." She fished around and found the actual scroll. Regina cleared her throat and lay down in bed.

"Is that what you're wearing?" Emma gritted her teeth. If she had to help Regina to the bathroom she did not want to have to take off those pantyhose.

"I'm too tired to find other clothes," Regina admitted. She felt like she had a bad strain of the flu. Every movement was difficult.

"Hang on," Emma jumped up and rummaged through the drawers until she found her some pajamas. "I can help you if you want."

"I'm not a baby," Regina retorted. "Just give me some privacy for a minute?"

Emma nodded and left the room. "Just holler if you need help, and take your time." She really couldn't have felt worse about this whole dealio. After a while of Emma standing outside the door listening, Regina called out that she was changed into pajamas.

Emma reentered the room and Regina was in bed. A faint sheen of sweat was visible on her brow and neck and her discarded clothes were in a pile on the floor near the bed. "Do you need anything before I put you out?"

"No…wait, do you know how to get me back out?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yeah, it just wears off when you're healed up. Gold said no more than 24 hours," Emma sat down next to her on the bed and looked over the instructions on the scroll. "okay, here we go."

Regina took her hand, "Again, I am not responsible for anything I say or do while my higher brain function is impaired."

"Geez, I know. I'm not going to judge you if you suddenly have come induced Tourettes syndrome."

"That's not exactly reassuring," Regina was already closing her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. "This is going to be harder on you than it is on me. I'm sure of that."

"I'll take my chances." Emma read the spell, sounding out the bigger foreign words and then there was the usual magic dog and pony show: the lights flickered, a thin cloud of smoke arose around Regina and she sort of tensed up and sucked in a deep breath, before her eyes slipped shut and she was under.

Emma figured the hard part was over. Maybe Regina would just sleep for a day and be good as new. Emma felt pretty tired herself, she didn't want to leave Regina's side. So she laid down next to her and let closed her eyes as well.

….

Sometime later she heard a moan and then a laugh. Emma popped up in bed in a panic, Regina was still asleep next her, but she was sort of writhing around in bed and babbling incoherently in her sleep.

"Such a naughty Sheriff you are…"

Huh? Emma thought. Regina was definitely speaking clearly now. She appeared to be dreaming. She heard her laugh again.

"A feather boa, dear? I'm very ticklish," Regina's eyes opened, but she was clearly still dreaming about something interesting. Emma watched her intrigued.

"Emma…" she breathed out in a low throaty tone.

"Regina? I'm right here, it's okay."

"Hmm, mmm. Not here. I want you here," Regina murmured, tossing aside the blanket and rolling towards Emma with her arms outstretched.

Aww, she's scared and wants a hug, Emma surmised. She pushed herself toward Regina who immediately latched onto her like a koala bear hugging onto a eucalyptus tree. She burrowed her face into Emma's neck. She could feel her breath tickling the fine hair at the nap of her neck. Maybe she really had reverted to a childlike state, and just needed some sort of touch. Emma was happy to provide it.

She quickly changed her mind when she felt something warm and wet against her neck and Regina's hands began to roam under Emma's shirt. Regina had just licked her neck and now she was working her way to third base.

"Whoa! Regina, no licking. Keep your tongue in your mouth and your hands up where I can see them. Ow! No sucking either!" Emma was sure that Regina had just given her a nice sized love bite. She was a freaking love leech by the feel of that.

Regina looked punch drunk and she giggled, squirming against Emma until she was on top of her. She just laid there, giggling. Emma's heart thudded loudly, as she started to panic. She reminded herself that it was just her subconscious. She couldn't be held accountable for her actions, but Emma could. Regina was out of her mind, and could not consent to what she was doing even though she was the one initiating it.

God, the woman was trying to insinuate herself between Emma's legs. Her hands were rapidly climbing under her shirt again, and when Regina gently palmed Emma's breasts, making a noise like she'd just reached the peak of the Savior's golden mountains. Emma squeaked and pulled Regina off of her."Oh, Fuck! Regina, no! Bad girl!"

Emma rolled away and fell ass first off of the bed. She scrambled to her feet and readjusted her shirt. Regina was trying to dream seduce her, she was staring at her lustfully. "Emma come back, right now?" Regina asked in a weird baby voice. It was wholly disturbing. "Bed time for Emma and Regina!"

"Um…I'm going to go make you some tea. I think you really need to drink some tea. Stay in bed," Emma put her hands out and closed her eyes as she backed out of the room. Regina was unbuttoning her pajama blouse.

"Don't leave me!" Regina called after her.

"Be right back!" Emma replied. She raced downstairs to the kitchen busying herself with the tea kettle. She had expected possible sleep walking Regina, but she hadn't expected subconscious desires coming to the surface Regina. She took some deep breaths and calmed down. She had promised to take care of the woman and just because she was acting all wasted white girl at bar close was no reason for Emma to turn her back on her.

On second thought a scalding hot beverage was probably not the way to go considering Regina's state. Emma turned off the kettle and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Maybe she was just dehydrated. She went back upstairs and knocked on the door before entering, "Regina I'm back."

She turned the knob and pushed in when there was no response. Regina wasn't in bed anymore, but her pajamas were.

"Damnit," Emma muttered, when she heard the shower in the bathroom turn on. She dropped the water bottle and raced into the bathroom just as a very naked Regina stepped in the shower and under the spray.

"Regina! What are you doing?"

Regina didn't even look at her she just stood under the shower, letting the water cascade down her body and splashing in it like a kid. Emma ran a hand over her mouth. Her throat was suddenly dry. She knew when Regina regained her senses she was going to be livid that Emma saw her naked. She blew out a breath and grabbed a towel. "Oh, no…Regina put the shower head back."

It was too late; Regina had removed the shower head and had faced away, placing one foot up on the edge of the shower stall and directing the spray between her legs. "What are you doing?" Emma barked. She was going to die of second hand embarrassment. This was terrible.

Regina didn't seem to mind one bit that she had an audience, she was rolling her hips into the spray and making all sorts of noises that made Emma involuntarily shudder. She shook her head to clear it, as she grabbed a big fluffy towel from the rack and spread it out to wrap Regina up. If she accomplished this mission with neither one of them slipping, falling and dying it would be a miracle.

She wrapped the towel and her arms around Regina just as she was getting to the really good part of her shower. She seemed surprised and dropped the showerhead. It banged against the wall of the shower hanging by the hose and spraying every which way, soaking Emma as it swung back and forth like a bungee jumper.

"No! I was about to…I need to…right now," Regina was breathing heavy and struggling against Emma's arms.

"Come on. You gotta get out of the shower," Emma tried to calm her down, and when she reached one hand out to turn off the water and stop the torrent of water, the water logged towel slipped out from between them and onto the floor. Regina finally calmed down when she twisted around and pressed her naked front into Emma, and wrapped her up in a wet, sensuous hug. She smelled her, and licked her neck again, but Emma was able to lure her out and back into bed. She wrestled Regina into her pajamas, but the other woman just took those moves as foreplay.

"Come on, Regina. I'm going to have to tie you up if you keep this up," Emma threatened, as Regina made a 'boop' noise and pinched Emma's prominently displayed nipple that was standing at attention through her wet, cold, thin shirt. "You are the horniest coma patient I have ever seen."

"Tie me up! Tie me up! Make me do things. I'll do whatever you want," Regina was vibrating with enthusiasm.

Oh for the love of God, Regina was incorrigible. But Emma arched an eyebrow and thought 'noted'.

Emma knew now what Gold was talking about when he had mentioned the spell bringing forth the bearer's unconscious desires. She had thought that Regina would ask for chocolate or something mundane, not try to hump the living fuck out of her.

Which was what she was trying to do now. Emma should have just let her finish off in the shower maybe it would have relaxed her a bit. For someone who was supposed to be resting she sure had a lot of energy. Drastic times called for drastic measures so Emma had to break out the handcuffs. She had to straddle her, to grab her handsy ass hands and pull them over her head even as Regina bucked up against her. She got managed to get the cuff around her left wrist then around the bed frame and around her right wrist locking her down. She rolled off Regina and to the far side of the bed at a safe distance.

The rest of the night was interesting, Regina started talking dirty next, telling Emma all of the things she had ever fantasized about doing to her and with her. The inclusion of the feather boa was particularly interesting. Emma was fully aware why Regina had been so nervous to succumb to the spell and warned her that anything she said she couldn't be held accountable for.

It was intriguing and repulsive as Emma felt herself heating up at the thought of all the raunchy things Regina was spewing out at her. It sounded so appealing, and yet these were her private fantasies and it was mortifying to realize she had no control over what was coming out of her mouth.

Finally, Regina nodded off for the night and fell into a deep, hopefully dreamless sleep. Emma put some pillows between them when Regina started running her foot up Emma's calf in the middle of the night, but other than that there was no incident. In the morning, she was slightly less sex crazed and Emma un-cuffed her so she could move her arms and go to the bathroom. She brought her breakfast and helped her eat it.

Then it was just a waiting game. Regina promised she just wanted to snuggle, so Emma got into bed with her and let her hug her. There was only one little neck slurp, until Regina dozed off for the rest of the afternoon. Emma found it quite comfortable, Regina's breasts made the best pillow she'd ever had the pleasure of resting her head on.

She awoke again when the lights flickered and the magic broke in a thin haze of smoke. Regina slowly opened her eyes and they appeared clear. She looked very well-rested. She yawned lazily and looked down at Emma, whose head was resting on her chest. They were completely entangled. Though she felt puzzled she didn't flinch away. "I feel so much better…" Regina cracked her neck and lifted her hands to look at her wrists which were reddened from the handcuffs. "Why do my wrists hurt? Why do I feel so…?" She stopped herself form finishing that sentence, taking in the look of Emma.

Regina pushed herself up in bed. Her pajamas were on inside out, and were still slightly damp.

"You're back!" Emma had never been so relieved to see Regina scowl.

"Did I do that?" Regina motioned on her own neck, as she looked at the huge hickey on Emma's.

"Ah, yeah," Emma turned beet red as she thought about it.

"Oh my God…what else happened between us?" Regina felt dizzier than when she had the magic concussion. "Did I? Did we?"

"No, no…I wouldn't take advantage of you in your state, but um...you were kind of explicit…" Emma looked away.

"I don't want to know. Did I hurt you?" Regina looked at the hickey again.

"Oh, nah. It's fine. We had a nice cuddle," Emma shook her head as if it was no biggie.

"We cuddled?" Regina was a bit taken aback, but she didn't remember anything that happened.

"The important thing is that you are feeling better."

"I believe I am," Regina really did feel like she'd had the best sleep in her entire life. She just wished she wasn't feeling so damned horny like she was going to explode if she didn't get some relief. "I think I should take a shower."

"Oh, yeah. Okay. Watch out for the shower head," Emma said mischievously. She was wondering desperately if any of Regina's actions or words while she was out had a bearing on how she really felt, or if it was all just the effects of the spell.

The brunette's eyes darted back and forth before she asked cautiously, "What about the showerhead?"

"Nothing, it's just dangling. Sprayed us both pretty good…Well, it sprayed you pretty good. I just got…wet."

Regina nodded as she tried to process that information. What was Emma trying to say? She took a gamble as she asked one final question.

"Emma, now that I'm lucid and in full control of my faculties, I was wondering: would you care to join me in the shower?" She wrung her hands anxiously awaiting the response.

"Okay, but that thing you begged me to do with the feather boa is definitely an activity that we should do when we're dry."


End file.
